


Entre las sombras

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está enamorado de Harry en secreto desde su quinto curso, pero este no lo sabe... o más bien, no sabe que aquel que ama con todas sus fuerzas es el mismo que tanto odia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre las sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Fue mi primer one-shot de esta pareja, allá por 2004. No es ni mucho menos perfecto, pero sí especial.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo nada gano con escribir sobre sus personajes.

Una lechuza parda cruza el Gran Comedor en un vuelo veloz, y a la vez elegante, como si supiera que el remitente así lo habría exigido. Nadie le presta atención, perdida en el mar de lechuzas que cruzan la estancia a esas horas… 

Sólo él, porque sabe lo que porta y cuál es su destino.

Pronto la atención de otro chico, en la mesa más alejada, se centra en el animal cuando desciende ante él. Draco lo observa en la lejanía, memorizando sus movimientos, iguales en apariencia a los del día anterior, y a los del otro, pero siempre con matices distintos: quizá una sonrisa, quizá el brillo intenso de sus ojos, quizá un pequeño rubor…

Harry abre la nota lentamente, sin prestar atención a nada más, mientras sus ojos se deslizan de forma veloz sobre el pergamino, hasta llegar al final. Y Draco se deleita con sus reacciones. Hoy vuelve a perderse en su sonrisa lampiña, llena de un sentimiento que le gustaría tener para él, aunque sabe que es imposible.

Draco aparta la vista, mirando fijamente a su comida, cuando se da cuenta de que Harry va a girar la cabeza en su dirección. Sabe que como siempre mirará hacia él para recordarse cuanto lo odia, para recordarse cuán diferente es la persona que escribe las notas, la persona a la que ama, de la que más detesta… sin saber que ambos son el mismo.

Inspira, sintiendo ya su mirada sobre él, y con su mejor expresión de desprecio levanta la vista. El duelo de miradas es intenso, como siempre, y hace que su alma se rompa un poco más, mientras muestra al mundo el espejismo de odio e indiferencia que ha cultivado tantos años hacia Harry.

El momento muerte y Harry se levanta para abandonar el Gran Comedor, junto a sus amigos. Draco cierra los ojos. Se repone lentamente, fingiendo que no duele, que su odio no se clava en él como un puñal, desgarrando. Está acostumbrado, pero no es fácil. Nunca lo es.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Fue en su quinto año.

Cuando Draco supo lo que había pasado en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando supo que habían apresado a su padre, se enfadó mucho. Enseguida había querido hacérselo pagar al que creía el responsable de ello. A poder ser con sus propias manos. Draco lo había buscado furioso por todo el castillo, echándole la culpa de todo, porque siempre era Potter quien frustraba sus planes. 

Pero no lo había hallado.

Todavía maquinando lo que le haría en el tren para aliviar su creciente ira, había ido a recoger a su lechuza… y allí lo había encontrado. Potter estaba de cara a la ventana de la lechucería, con la mirada perdida, tranquilo. Draco había sacado su varita, pensando en cuál sería el hechizo que podría hacerle más daño, completamente furioso porque él estuviese ahí, libre y sereno, cuando su padre estaba en prisión.

Y entonces Harry se había girado hacia él, lentamente, y Draco había sentido desvanecerse cualquier clase de rencor mientras sus planes de venganza salían por la ventana. Ojos cristalizados en un manto de lágrimas que no se atrevían a caer, semblante abatido, mirada sombría y tristeza. Sobre todo tristeza en esos ojos que siempre había creído por encima del bien y del mal. Un dolor amargo, puro, de quien ha perdido un pedazo de su alma.

El estómago de Draco se había encogido ante tal visión. Un Potter destrozado, desalmado, como siempre había soñado verlo… Draco debería haberse sentido satisfecho, haber sonreído arrogantemente, burlándose de su dolor…

Debería.

Pero una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en su garganta le habían impedido reaccionar, dejando que Harry se alejara sin mediar palabra. 

Huyendo de él.

Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, cuando había caído en la cuenta de cuál era la naturaleza de su _obsesión_ con Harry, el motivo por el que solía aparecer en sus sueños, la razón de que pasara cada maldito minuto del día pensando en él.

Esa revelación había precedido al peor verano de su vida. Amargado por su situación, por el encierro de su padre, había intentado olvidar lo que sentía, aferrándose a la idea de que si no pensaba en ello simplemente desaparecería. Pero preguntas tales como por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, o qué hacía él enamorado de su peor enemigo cruzaban su mente de vez en cuando, perturbándolo aun más.

Draco debería odiar a Harry Potter, sentirse feliz de que lo estuviese pasando tan mal como él. Pero nueva y patéticamente se quedaba en _‘debería’_.

Con la llegada del nuevo curso, cuando volvió a tenerlo enfrente, Draco se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Todos esos sentimientos volvieron a embargarlo en una oleada abrumadora. A duras penas lo había ocultado, refugiándose en la dinámica del odio y el desprecio que solía mostrar hacia él. Afortunada o desgraciadamente sabía fingir muy bien.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, ni sus amigos, ni sus compañeros, ni mucho menos _él_. Pero eso no era una solución y Draco lo sabía. Sentía crecer sus sentimientos a la par que su desesperación, que su impotencia, y su alma se iba quebrando poco a poco por su lucha interna. Hasta que una noche no pudo más. Draco había sentido cómo el secreto lo desbordaba, poco acostumbrado a manejar emociones tan intensas, y en un arranque de locura había hecho algo que nunca se imaginó que haría: se lo había contado a Harry.

Le había escrito una nota diciéndole lo que sentía, lo que le inspiraba, lo que tanto anhelaba. Pero no lo había firmado. No le había puesto una cara a sus sentimientos, un prejuicio que hiciese que Harry tuviese el arma con la que destruirlo. 

La mañana siguiente había sido una de las más extrañas de su vida. Sentado desde su mesa había observado cómo la lechuza que había escogido en la lechucería se posaba frente a Harry, cómo este desenrollaba el pergamino y lo leía con el ceño fruncido, y cómo lo tiraba sin más sobre la mesa, pensando que sería una broma pesada.

Pero Granger había recuperado la nota, leyéndola no sin asombro, mientras Harry ponía cara de mortificación. Y algo de lo que le dijo su amiga lo hizo saltar, porque Potter le había arrebatado la nota, arrugándola, y la había metido en su mochila con furia.

Desde ese día, sin faltar uno, Draco le había seguido escribiendo, sin ni siquiera tener claro por qué lo hacía. Harry había ignorado las notas al principio, pensando que sería una broma pesada, pero a medida que pasaban los meses y las cartas no cesaban, sus reacciones fueron cambiando. Poco a poco fue creyendo en las notas. Cada vez parecía esperar la lechuza con más ansias, y la frustración se dibujaba en su rostro cuando esta se retrasaba. El alivio y la satisfacción eran patentes cuando por fin aparecía, y sus ojos se iluminaban al leer cada palabra…

Se enamoró. Poco a poco había visto cómo Harry se enamoraba de ese remitente anónimo, de su corazón y de sus sentimientos… pero no de Draco. Porque en ningún momento le había dicho quien era. Y sabía que si se enteraba el dolor iba a ser mucho más fuerte que si lo hubiese sabido antes. Porque Harry no se fiaba de él, no podía hacerlo, no le había dado motivos. Y si ahora lo descubría iba a pensar que era una broma cruel.

Antes habría podido herir el orgullo de Harry. Ahora le rompería además el corazón.

Y quebraría el propio en el proceso.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

_“Sé que sigues pensando que es una broma, aunque ni tu mismo te creas ya esa mentira. Pero en el fondo lo piensas. Porque no puedes entender el por qué de mi silencio, por qué sigo manteniendo mi nombre y mi identidad entre las sombras. Para ti esta manera de actuar es demasiado ajena, porque al contrario que yo eres valiente. Siempre enfrentas las cosas de cara, aun cuando son difíciles y adversas. Y en secreto eso es algo que admiro de ti, una pieza más de ese puzzle que compones, que es tan difícil de resolver como apasionante intentarlo._

_Pero yo no puedo. Yo no soy así. A pesar de todo lo que te he revelado a lo largo de estos meses, de todo lo que conoces de mi, no puedo decirte quien soy. Es mejor así, créeme, mucho mejor. Para los dos._

_Tampoco voy a pretender que esperes por mi. No lo hagas. Sal con alguien, enamórate, se feliz. Lo único que te pido es que sigas leyendo mis cartas, porque este es el único modo en que yo puedo sentir algo de alivio._

_Con cariño,_

_Mi sinceridad”_

Harry suspira y sonríe. Es la quinta vez que lee la nota, aprovechando los breves instantes de soledad en que deja la mochila en la habitación antes de ir a comer. Siempre la misma firma, poniéndole vida a esas palabras que ansía recibir cada día. Con un último vistazo la deposita en el cofre de madera que guarda bajo la cama, junto a las otras quinientas cuarenta y seis.

Ni un día, ni un solo día desde que recibe la primera han cesado las notas, ni siquiera durante el verano. Cuando estaba en Privet Drive las notas le llegaban siempre a altas horas de la madrugada, esquivando la atenta vigilancia de sus tíos. Y quizá, más que otra cosa, es eso lo que ha despejado sus dudas, lo que le ha hecho creer… y sentir. Porque nadie pasaría el verano escribiendo nuevos pedazos, cada cuál más impactante que el anterior, sólo para gastar una broma.

Esa persona le quiere de verdad. Ese chico está innegablemente enamorado de él. ¿Quién podría mentir durante tanto tiempo cuando en cada frase, en cada palabra, transmitía tanto? Necesidad, anhelo, preocupación, angustia, miedo… todo tan mezclado, tan cruelmente sincero…

Sí, Harry sabe que es un chico el que escribe. No es que él se lo haya dicho, porque sus cartas siempre son cuidadosamente ambiguas, hablando de sensaciones y sentimientos, no de él… Pero hay pequeños matices, pequeños indicios, que le llevan a pensar eso.

En primer lugar, Harry no puede encontrar una razón más poderosa que esa para que dicha persona siga escondiéndose después de haber desnudado su alma para él. Y sin embargo, el miedo subyacente a ser descubierto está impreso en cada carta, en cada palabra y cada espacio en blanco.

En segundo lugar, está su letra. Es bella, esbelta y curvada, incluso elegante… escrita de forma apresurada pero segura. Sin florituras. Sin dibujos. Sin palabras remarcadas. Sin duda la letra de un chico seguro de sí mismo, lo que no concuerda del todo con sus palabras.

Y en tercer lugar, Harry lo presiente. No tiene ninguna razón lógica que avale su certeza más allá de esa intuición que él siempre ha seguido. Antes de pararse a analizar su letra, antes incluso de buscar razones para su silencio, Harry ya lo sabía. Ya lo _sentía._

Al principio le sorprende contemplar tan siquiera la posibilidad de corresponder. Su educación con los Dursley dejó bastante que desear respecto a lo que está bien y lo que está mal en las relaciones sentimentales. Pero luego… simplemente dejó de importar lo que el resto del mundo pensara. Harry ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de plantearse otra opción, porque su corazón decidió mucho antes que él. ¿Qué importa si es de un sexo o de otro cuando el sentimiento es el mismo? ¿No sigue llamándose igual?

Sin embargo, a Harry ya no le basta. Sus cartas ya no son suficientes, quiere más. Quiere conocer a esa persona, ponerle cara, nombre y voz. Quiere aprender a _sentir_ de otro modo, piel contra piel.

Lo quiere todo.

Harry sonríe, cerrando la tapa del cofre. A él nunca se le ha dado bien esperar, y ya no quiere seguir haciéndolo. Tiene un plan.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Lleva una hora sentado en la lechucería, con su capa de invisibilidad por encima, viendo cómo poco a poco los rayos del sol se vuelven menos oblicuos. Harry sabe que ya falta poco, que en cualquier momento ese chico aparecerá, porque hace tiempo que ha deducido que las cartas se las envían desde la escuela.

Está nervioso e inquieto. Si no ha hecho eso antes es por el miedo que le produce a su vez descubrir a esa persona. Sabe lo que implica. Esas cartas dejarán de ser lo que hasta ese momento han sido, una ilusión, para convertirse en algo más. En una certeza. En una realidad. Incluso puede que en una decepción si ese chico no está dispuesto a arriesgarse… si prefiere seguir tomando el camino fácil que lo mantiene entre las sombras. Y con ello puede perderlo todo, las cartas, su propio corazón, y a _él._

Pero Harry tiene que correr el riesgo, para bien o para mal.

No mucho después escucha unos pasos en el pasillo, subiendo la escalera, y se tensa rápidamente mientras siente cómo su corazón se acelera. Espera en silencio, conteniendo el aliento lo que parece una eternidad, apenas tres segundos, hasta que la puerta se abre. Y entonces no quiere creer lo que ve.

Es un chico, como ha imaginado. Pero nunca esperó que fuese _él._ Pelo rubio, ojos grises, paso decidido, con la serpiente de Slytherin brillando en su escudo. 

Draco Malfoy.

El corazón de Harry se detiene durante un instante, mientras expulsa el aire que está conteniendo en un sólo golpe. Sus ojos están completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y el _shock_ , mientras observa cómo Draco mira hacia las lechuzas con interés. En su mano un pergamino que conoce demasiado bien.

El mundo de Harry cae a sus pies al darse cuenta de que no se lo está imaginando, que ahí, a escasos dos metros de él, está su odiado compañero de curso, portando una de las cartas que tan celosamente ha guardado. 

Y todo por un juego.

Harry se siente idiota. Se siente engañado, estúpido por haber creído en esa ilusión. Siente cómo tiemblan sus piernas y cómo unas ganas de gritar, de _golpear_ , se arremolinan en el fondo de su estómago. Piensa, durante un segundo, en abandonar su escondite e intentar aplacar su frustración con Malfoy, cobrándose la última broma que va a permitir que le gaste en la vida…

Pero no lo hace. Se queda quieto, pegado a la pared, incapaz de mover ningún músculo. Y observa, con las emociones desbordando su pecho, cómo Draco busca una lechuza. Y cómo la que Harry menos espera se posa en él. 

Malfoy se gira hacia su hombro, sin verdadera sorpresa, y al ver allí a Hedwig, sonríe. Y no es el tipo de sonrisa que pone a veces cuando algo le parece divertido. Ni el tipo de sonrisa burlona que le dedica a él en ocasiones. Ni siquiera es la de suficiencia que emplea cuando sus padres le envían algo que los demás no pueden tener. 

Es una sonrisa genuina, sincera, que hace brillar sus fríos ojos con una calidez que Harry no cree posible en ellos.

—Hedwig —dice Draco, por una vez sin arrastrar las palabras, mientras extiende su brazo para que se apoye en él—. Ya sabes que no puedo enviarte a ti.

Harry sigue paralizado, aunque por motivos distintos a los de hace un segundo. No puede apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de Draco, ni del modo en que acaricia su lechuza como si fuese algo querido. Ni puede dejar de escuchar la cadencia de su voz, tan distinta a la que suele emplear que parece la de un desconocido.

—Ya lo sé —continúa Draco, cuando la lechuza le picotea cariñosamente la mano—, lo harías bien. Pero a él no le gustaría. Y ya tiene bastantes motivos para odiarme.

Dolor. Hay tanto dolor en sus ojos al pronunciar esas palabras que Harry apenas puede creer que Draco Malfoy sea capaz de sentir así. La sonrisa desaparece de sus labios y su expresión se ensombrece por completo, como si la luminosa mañana hubiese desatado una tormenta sobre él.

Y Harry sólo es capaz de pensar que quiere borrar esa expresión de su rostro. Y volver a contemplar esa sonrisa que hace brillar sus ojos.

Se separa de la pared y deja caer la capa, mostrando su presencia. Draco levanta la vista, sobresaltado, y cuando sus ojos le descubren el terror más puro se extiende por su rostro. Abre la boca, pero no es capaz de encontrar algo que decirle. Y cuando se da cuenta de que la lechuza sigue en su brazo, la aparta con brusquedad.

—¿Qué-qué haces aquí, Potter? —consigue pronunciar por fin.

Harry se acerca hasta quedar frente a él, sin prisa, los ojos clavados en los grises de Draco. Una sola palabra en respuesta, que lo explica todo y al mismo tiempo no dice nada:

—Buscarte.

Draco no entiende. Aún no. Desvía la mirada y frunce el entrecejo. Y entonces ve su capa en el suelo, arrugada, y comprende al instante lo que es. La oleada de terror que lo envuelve es incluso más intensa que antes.

Harry lo mira, sin perderse una sola reacción. Y no puede evitar sonreír ante el niño asustado en que se ha convertido su antiguo enemigo en ese instante.

—¿De qué te ríes, Potter?

Su pregunta es furiosa, una defensa en forma de ataque, mientras levanta los muros a su alrededor.

—No me río, sonrío. Hay diferencia

Draco no la ve. Ni la siente. Sus ojos se escapan hacia la puerta y resulta evidente que quiere poner tierra de por medio cuanto antes. Sin embargo no se mueve. Puede que su curiosidad sea más grande, o que simplemente sea incapaz de hacer que sus piernas respondan.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Duda y miedo, velados en su mirada penetrante. Y esperanza, de esa ilusa a la que uno intenta aferrarse cuando todo lo demás falla, como si realmente _quisiese_ que su secreto siguiera siéndolo.

Por primera vez, Harry reconoce en él al dueño de las cartas. Y el reconocimiento viene acompañado de la certeza de que no le importa que Draco sea el remitente. Puede con ello. _Pueden_ hacerlo funcionar. Lo sabe.

—Desde el amanecer.

La mirada de Draco se vuelve oscura. El dolor vuelve a hacerse patente y cierra los ojos con desesperación, sólo un segundo, asimilando su respuesta.

—Bien, entonces ya lo sabes. El juego terminó —su voz es plana, y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos Harry se da cuenta de que también han perdido toda expresión—. Fue divertido crear una falsa ilusión para ti.

Draco intenta alejarse. Aparta la mirada y da un paso vacilante hacia la puerta, pero Harry lo detiene. No va a dejar que se vaya, que siga huyendo. Ya no. 

Atrapa su muñeca derecha al tiempo que dice:

—¡Espera!

Draco se gira con furia.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Potter? Ya lo has descubierto. Me aburría, ¿Vale? Y tu eras el pasatiempo perfecto, eso es todo.

—No te creo.

—¿Que no me crees? Eso es cosa tuya, Potter. Me importa un rábano si eres o no un iluso.

— _Draco._

Usa su nombre deliberadamente, porque sabe que es el único modo de penetrar esa barrera tras la que pretende esconderse. 

Funciona a medias. Draco deja de forcejear, sorprendido, pero la furia no abandona ni su postura ni sus palabras.

—No me llames por mi nombre. ¡No te he dado permiso!

—Escucha…

—No me da la gana. Vete a la mierda, Potter, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene que escucharte cuando tu quieres?

No se lo piensa. Harry da un paso más, pegándose a él, y responde también con violencia:

—¡Porque sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es un juego!

Puede que sea la furia que hay en sus palabras, o puede que simplemente sea la sorpresa por su declaración. Sea cual sea el motivo, Draco se queda callado, mirándolo fijamente con un atisbo de algo indefinible en los ojos, ya no furia, sino…

—Año y medio —continúa Harry, volviendo a moderar el tono de voz—, quinientas cuarenta y siete cartas. ¿Quién se aburre tanto tiempo? No puedo negar que al principio pensé que era un juego, una broma, pero tu te encargaste de demostrarme que no lo era. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti —Harry lo mira a los ojos con firmeza, deseando que lea en ellos su verdad, y sube la mano que mantiene presa la muñeca de Draco hasta su rostro—. Pero yo no soy como tu, Draco, tu mismo lo has dicho muchas veces. Las cartas no me bastan. Quiero más. Quiero _todo_. Y me da igual si nos hemos odiado durante años o toda la vida. Lo único que me importa es el _ahora_.

La expresión de Draco hubiese resultado cómica en cualquier otra situación. Lo mira a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la esperanza. Y el miedo, de algún modo, sigue presente, aunque sea de un tipo distinto al que sentía hace cinco minutos. Harry conoce perfectamente ese sentimiento.

Y tiembla. Draco Malfoy está temblando bajo su caricia, bajo su mirada penetrante. Y Harry ni siquiera es capaz de entender por qué su reacción le hace sentir mejor que cualquier victoria.

—Esto… esto es una locura, Potter.

Harry sonríe, y cierra por completo la distancia entre los dos.

—Es posible. Pero soy un hombre imprudente, siempre lo he sido. Y temerario. La locura no me asusta.

No espera respuesta de Draco. Ya ha consentido. Lo siente en su piel, bajo la mano con que lo acaricia; en esa mirada que vuelve a brillar, cuyas sombras han sido relegadas al olvido; en los labios que responden a los suyos cuando Harry se inclina por fin para besarlo. Y es perfecto.

Harry no sabe lo que va a pasar después, ni cómo va a reaccionar la gente que quiere. Ni si lo suyo va a funcionar o van a terminar matándose y odiándose más de lo que ya lo hacían. Tampoco le importa. 

En ese momento nada importa.


End file.
